


We are family

by Naria_Prime



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1st person pov, Character Thoughts, Family, OC-centric, Songfic, Sweet, like a character study
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaokeabend auf der Basis. Was Naria wohl singen wird? Und, singt sie überhaupt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Meine erste Songfic!  
> Ratet mal, wo das Lied herkommt!

Karaokeabend auf der Basis. Das war inzwischen eine so feste Tradition geworden, niemand wusste mehr, wer die Idee eigentlich gehabt hatte. Ich tippte ja auf Jazz. Bisher hatte ich nie gesungen, nicht, weil ich nicht wollte, sondern... ja, ich wusste auch nicht ganz, wieso. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach noch nicht das Lied mit der richtigen Bedeutung gefunden. Klingt irgendwie seltsam, ich weiß, war aber so.  
Nun, das sollte sich wohl an diesem Abend ändern. Wie jedes mal sah ich mir die Liste der Lieder durch, die ausgewählt worden waren. Ein paar klangen ganz interessant, aber bis zum Ende der Liste war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich wieder mal nicht singen würde.  
Damit lag ich falsch. Ganz unten, als allerletztes, da fand ich ein Lied, das eine Bedeutung hatte, die mir gefiel. Grinsend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Jazz, der wie immer die Organisation übernommen hatte (daher auch mein Tipp, dass Jazz die Idee dazu gehabt hatte).  
"Kann ich heute abend auch mal singen? Aber als Letzte?", fragte ich ihn, sobald ich in Hörweite war.  
Ich muss ja wohl nicht dazu sagen, dass ihm meine Idee gefiel. Um ehrlich zu sein, er lachte sich halb schlapp über das Lied, das ich gewählt hatte... Also wirklich, nur, weil es ein Soundtrack zu einem Film war...

Ich war während des gesamten Abends so aufgeregt, dass ich kaum stillsitzen konnte, und tanzen half auch nichts. Bisher wusste keiner außer Jazz noch Bescheid. Es sollte schließlich eine Überraschung werden.  
"Alles okay, 'Ria?", fragte während des vorvorletzten Liedes plötzlich Sides neben mir. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören, war wohl wirklich ein bisschen zu nervös.  
"Ja, ja.", erwiderte ich, ein leicht ungeduldiger Unterton in meiner Stimme. Irgendwie konnte ich es kaum noch erwarten, und hatte gleichzeitig etwas Lampenfieber. "Mir geht's gut, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."  
"Hast du einen Streich geplant?", kam es prompt von meiner anderen Seite. Das war Sunny. War ja klar, dass die Frage von einem der beiden kam. Manchmal konnten sie echt unleidlich werden, wenn ich sie ohne Grund nicht in einen meiner Streiche mit einbezog.  
Und genau in diesem Moment begann das vorletzte Lied. Das war mein Zeichen. Ich musste hinter die Bühne, bevor das Lied zu Ende war. Mit einem (immer noch leicht nervösen) Grinsen verabschiedete ich mich von Sunny und Sides und steuerte, durch die Tanzenden vor ihren Optiken verborgen, auf den Aufgang zur Bühne zu. Unbemerkt gelangte ich hinter den kleinen Vorhang, der den Bereich hinter der Bühne abgrenzte. Dort wartete ich dann.  
Applaus, sowie ein Ausklingen der Musik, zeigten mir, dass das Lied vor meinem zu Ende war. Dann gingen plötzlich die Lichter aus.  
Während Jazz mich ankündigte, allerdings ohne meinen Namen zu nennen, trat ich so leise wie möglich auf die Bühne, immer noch in völliger Dunkelheit. Und dann geschah alles gleichzeitig: Das Licht ging an, die Musik fing an, und ich begann zu singen.

We are, we are  
not your ordinary fama-mily  
but we can all agree that  
we are, we are  
close as close can be

Deswegen hatte ich das Lied ausgewählt. Es passte so unheimlich perfekt zu uns, uns Autobots und NEST, meiner Familie. Wir mochten zwar ungewöhnlich sein, aber so waren wir nun mal. Das einzige, was zählte, war, dass wir immer zusammenhielten.

so it don't matter what it looks like  
we look perfect to me  
we got every kind of lover  
we're so lucky indeed  
they can keep on talking it don't matter to me  
cause we are, we are family

Leute wie Direktor Galloway (der war allen Ernstes nach einer Kuh benannt!) würden das wohl nie verstehen können. Aber das war mir egal. Bürokraten allesamt, wer braucht die schon?

We are, are, are, are (We are, are)  
We are, are, are, are (We are, are)  
We are, are, are, are (We are, are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

Familie. Etwas so besonderes, so perfektes, auch wenn wir mal so unsere Momente hatten... Wir mochten uns trotzdem, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussah. Und keiner konnte, würde uns das nehmen. Weder die Cons, noch irgendwer anders.

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang ain't no shame  
we all do what we want to

Die Menschen und wir mochten zwar unterschiedlich aussehen, unterschiedliche Sprachen und Kulturen haben, aber wir waren uns doch so ähnlich.  
Deswegen mussten sie uns doch nicht verurteilen. Manche Menschen sahen keinen Unterschied zwischen uns und den Cons. Ich war wirklich froh, dass es hier (größtenteils, mit einigen bedauerlichen Ausnahmen wie zum Beispiel Galloway) anders war. Wir waren schließlich die Definition von 'Multikulturell'.

Cause we come from everywhere  
searching for ones to care  
somehow we found it here  
we found us a home

Zu Hause, Heimat... Das war für uns alle inzwischen die Basis. Zumindest wir Bots hatten bis hier eine ziemlich lange Reise hinter uns. Seit ich mich erinnern konnte, hatte ich nie mehr als ein oder zwei Vorns irgendwo gelebt, bevor es wieder hieß: Umziehen!  
Manche der anderen waren sogar noch viel länger umhergezogen.

We are, we are  
not your ordinary fama-mily  
but we can all agree that  
we are, we are  
close as close can be

An dieser Stelle öffnete ich das erste Mal seit ich begonnen hatte zu singen die Optiken, und ließ sie über die Menge schweifen. Alle waren da, wirklich alle, Bots und Menschen. Jazz hatte es anscheinend sogar geschafft, Prowl diese eine Mal aus seinem Büro zu locken. Momentan tanzten sie gerade. Ja, Prowl konnte tatsächlich tanzen...  
Meine Familie... nicht unbedingt die kleinste (eher das Gegenteil) und sicher nicht die normalste, aber meine.

so it don't matter what it looks like  
we look perfect to me  
we got every kind of lover  
we're so lucky indeed  
they can keep on talking it don't matter to me  
cause we are, we are family

Außenstehende würden das hier wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, wie auch? Aber das könnte mich nicht weniger kümmern. So lange ich sie noch hatte...

Okay, so the links in our chain make us strange  
but really they make us stronger

Echte Verwandtschaft wurde hier fast komplett verworfen (mit Ausnahme der Zwillinge natürlich). Wen kümmerte es da noch, wenn ein Teil der Familienmitglieder noch nicht einmal der selben Spezies angehörten oder auf ähnlichem basierten (Mechanisch / Organisch...)?  
Für einen kurzen Moment suchte ich Blickkontakt zu Will und Epps. Beide standen in der ersten Reihe, beziehungsweise da, wo kein Mech versehentlich auf sie treten würde. Bei so verschiedenen Familienmitgliedern musste man natürlich immer etwas vorsichtig sein...  
Noch während ich zu ihnen hinsah, wurde Will von Hide hochgehoben und auf seine Schulter gesetzt.

and noone would replace not a thing  
mother or father  
cause we

Erst an dieser Stelle sah ich zu Optimus hinüber. Er stand ein wenig abseits, neben der Tanzfläche, und sah ebenfalls zu mir hin. Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als ich seines sah. Und, irrte ich mich, oder sah er sogar ein bisschen gerührt aus?

Cause we come from everywhere  
searching for ones to care  
somehow we found it here  
we found us a home

Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir von zwei verschiedenen Planeten kamen, waren wir auch sonst eine recht gemischte Gruppe.  
Die Menschen kamen aus allen, oder fast allen, Ländern der Erde. Und bei uns...  
Prowl, Bluesteak und Smokescreen waren aus Praxus, vertrieben durch die Zerstörung ihrer Stadt. Sunny und Sides kamen aus Kaon, vertrieben durch ihre Entscheidung, sich nicht den Cons anzuschließen. Mirage kam aus Iacons Türmen, ein Nobelmech, vertrieben durch die Zerstörung der Türme. Jazz war aus Polyhex, aber wieso er gegangen war, wusste niemand. Wieder andere waren aus Protihex, Altihex, Crystal City und den anderen Stadtstaaten Cybertrons.  
Man merkt also, dass wir alle uns nur durch sehr viele verschiedene Ereignisse haben treffen können. Ich selbst wusste nicht, woher ich komme.

We are, we are  
not your ordinary fama-mily  
but we can all agree that  
we are, we are  
close as close can be

Zu Anfang dieses Teils des Liedes, der letzten Wiederholung des Refrains, kamen Sunny und Sides zu mir auf die Bühne gestürmt und stimmten prompt mit ein. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, aber ich hatte nichts dagegen. Außerdem machte es Spaß. Also legte ich einfach noch ein wenig an Lautstärke zu, um nicht übertönt zu werden, und sang weiter.

so it don't matter what it looks like  
we look perfect to me  
we got every kind of lover  
we're so lucky indeed  
they can keep on talking it don't matter to me  
cause we are, we are family  
(family)  
(we are, we are)  
We are, we are family

Eigentlich wollte ich danach noch etwas sagen, aber ein ohren- und audiobetäubender Applaus machte es mir unmöglich, zu sprechen. Nun, dann würde ich das eben verschieben, war dann doch nicht so wichtig.  
Was mir aber am meisten bedeutete, war das, was Optimus zu mir sagte, als wir danach auf dem Weg zu dem Gebäude waren, in dem die Quartiere lagen: "Es war einfach pefekt." Es war nur ein einfacher Satz, aber nichts konnte mich glücklicher machen.

**Author's Note:**

> Und, habt ihr es erraten?


End file.
